Sonic Fights Robotnik 9: Episode I
by SonicFan2010
Summary: Sonic and Robotnik fight in the final battle for planet Mobius! The greatest Sonic story EVER! What happens will change Sonic history forever! You have been warned. Satam universe.


LEGAL STUFF: I don't own any of these characters and stuff. now ontop the story!

**SONIC FIGHTS ROBOTNIK 9**

**Episode I**

by SonicFan

The best Sonic fanfic ever written!

* * *

Sonci weas running around really fast. Why because it was the supersonic speed show! woohoo! Sonic was racing other furrys the crowd cheered.

"Yo I dedicate this race to the late Speed Porcupine" said SOnic

Sonic beat the other racers easily because they can only run normal speed. The track has typical sonic stuff on it like loops.

Everybody had a awesome time and greenday classics jamemd on the sound system.

Except for Sally and Geoffry St John who were there protesting.

"Boo!" they said "Sonic kills guys without accountability! boo!"

The crowd ignored and cheered sonic "yay sonic go"

"Thats my boyfriend! " said Amy Rose

.

"Grrr" said Shadow the mysterious black hedgehog.

So the event was over just then an unknown fat guy appears! Fat dude with sunglasses and a huge moustache.

"Hello!" said the man "I have a secret entry to the race! "

"huh who are you" said SOnic

"Er ah.......umm..hmm..well...umm you can call me..er...Mr. Egg....that's it yes! Mr. Egg is my ... er ... name. heh heh" said Mr. Egg

"Meet METALSONIC!"

A metal hedgehog appears.

"JUICE AND CUT THE JUICE LOOSE LIKE A CABOOSE YOU MOOSE" said Sonic!

The race was on!! zooom vrooom it was a close one but Sonic won by a few seconds.

"Drat" went Mr. Egg then left, Sonic is champion agin this year.

* * *

Sonics House later that year

Sonic ate 49 chilidogs.

"burp. im on a diet" went Sonic

Sonic and Tails sat on the counch and played Furry Halo on Xbox360.

"It's like Halo but Master Chief is a bunny rabbit" says Sonic to the reader.

Just then ROTOR jumps out of a potted plant!

"SONIC LOOK OUT TUEN ON THE TV!!!" he shouted

"What?" said Sonic

"ROBOTNIK....IS BACK" said Rotro

"Hold on rotor we are in the middle of a match" said Sonic

"This might be important " said Tails

"Wait how long were you playing for?  
" asker Rotor.

"Uh about 40 hours" replied Sonic

"oh no oh no LOOK OUT SONICCCC!!" yelled exclaimed Rotor

The Xobox360 was smoking. The red ring went on! Rotor grabs it and jumps thru the roof of the house!

"WOOOBOOGY!" yelled Rotor and then

KABLAMO

In a huge explosion the Xbox and Rotor blow up!

"ROTOR NO!!" wept Sonic

There friend was dead.

"We better turn on the TV Sonic," said Tail

*click*

Nothing happening here....wait...a HUGE ROBOTIC CITY FALLS FROM THE SKY ONTO MOBOTROPOLIS CITY!!

News reporter "millions just died or were seriously injured in this epic catastrophe!"

The picture is hijacked!

Doo doo doo doo dood dooo doo doo

doo doo! DOO DOO DOOOO!!

IT'S THE ROBOTNIK SHOW!!!!

Tails and Sonic look at each other, Rotor was right

annoucer bot: LIVE FROM THE NEW ROBOTROPOLIS!! HEEEEERE'S THE BIG FAT ROUND BUTTED GUY YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!! FINALLY! THE RETURN OF THE LARD BUCKET!! THE BIGGEST FATTEST AND UGLIEST POT BELLIED EVIL DOCTOR OF ALL TIME!! HERE HE IS... IT'S

DOCTOOOOR

ROOOOOO-

BOOOOT-

NIIIIKKKK!!!!!!

Robotnik runs on stage the bots go crazy

SWAT bots: DRROOOONNNE HOO-RAY! CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Robotnik kicks over his desk and thenjumps on it!!!

SWAT bots: OH.... MY....GOD!!! CLAP! CLAP!

Robotnik: thank you thank you

Robotnik: So anyways...Sonic the Hedgehog is stupid!

SWAT bots: (LAUGH)

Robotnik: So stupid he's a ... stupidhog

SWAT bots: LAUGH HARDER....then a 10 minute standing ovation !

Robotnik takes a bow.

Robotnik: Later tonight we will ROBOTICIZE PRINCESS SALLY

camera shows Sally in a roboticizer

"And now lwts give it up for SNIVELEY!! AND THE SWAT BOT ORCHESTRA!!"

Snivley and the bots play a remix of Flying Battery Zone.

Robotnik break dances while bots crowd surf then cut to commercials for robot death machines.

Sonic: tails...you know what time it is

Tails says "Robotnik fighting time"

Sonic: LETS DO IT TO IT

Amy says "Wait blue blur man, you love Sally more than me"

"NO TiME AMY DEAL WITH IT!" says Sonic and Juices like the wind

--

2 minutes later at Robotniktropilis city

Sonic and Tails show up and are greeted by Robotniks entire army of robot forces.

"No prob" said Sonic "YO BUTTBOTS!"

bots says "DROOONNE....TERMINAte HEDGEHOG PRIORITY 1"

"Priority: your dead" answered the cool tude hedgehog.

Bunnie hops in! "Howdy yall!" she says "I brought yall these here choas emeralds! Some of em are blue and some of em are yella and some of em are orange and som of.."

KAPEW!

"urk!" goes Bunny. she just got blasted by a SNIPERbot!!

"More friends dying today, intolerable!" screams Sonic

"Yo Tails" he said "Looks like we're gonna do this like the old days. just you and me against the robot scumbukets."

Knuckles says "Hey mon you need any help"

"No thanks Knucks, I meant like the real old days before you were around. but I appreciate you letting us borrow the emeralds"

"Whatever mon" said Knuckles and left

Sonic eats some power rings and turns into SUPER SONIC and tials turns in to SUPER TAILS~!

Sonic and Tails beat down the robot army and head into the death egg.

---

AND NOW BACK TO THE ROBOTNIK SHOW

Our guests tonight are Duke Nukem and Dudley from Street Fighter

Robotnik: Ladies and gentlebots...heeeeeres DUKE NUKEM!"

Snivleys band plays the Duke Nukem theme

Duke: MY NAMES DUKE NUKEM. AND I'M AN EQUAL OPPORTUNITY ASS KICKER

robotnik: hey duke how is Duke Nukem Forever, more like its never getting done. LOL

Duke: BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS

SWAT bots: HA... HA.......HA

Robotnik glares at bots

SWAT bouts: WE MEAN.......BOOOO....

Sonic and Tails walk in

Robotnik says "And now the special guests we've been expecting. SONIC AND TAILS!!!"

SWAT bots: YAAAY!!! CLAP...CLAP!!!

Sonic: SHUT UP! And hand over Sal you CHUBB-NUGGET

Robotnik ; oh ho you want sally well she's in this ROBOTOCIZER!!!

obotnik open the robotocizer and a fake robot sally falls out

Robotnik: HEE HEE

SOnic: WHAT?

Robotnik: another fake Sally robot I make those all the time blunderhog. hohoho

Sonic "yo tails get ready to kick robbuttnik butt"

DUKE NUKEM: WANNA DANCE

Duke fires 100 rockets at Robotnik! Robotnik activates his missle defense shield and they bounce off and kill the audience instead

SWAT bots that arent dead: HA ..... NICE....TRY...BUT....NO.....CIGAR...Drooooonneee...

10 TANKbots attack Sonic at the same time! It looks bad but sonic just jumps in the air and they all crash

Sonic says "scratch 10 SPANKbutts"

Robotnik: Arrrg! Dr. Quack GET THEM!!!

Dr Quack: Quuaackk QUAK WAUUUKK,,,,prepare to DIE! QUACCK *pulls out guns*

Sonic inquires "Dr. Quack, you're on our side rememebr?"

Dr quak sharply says "QUAUCKCK WUAAKK HA HA HA quaackkk. Dr. Robotnik used QUCK an EVIL-GEM on me quucckkk ha ha WUAKKK. So..QUUACCKK..I am evil now! quack wuack."

Tails jump kicks in Dr. Quacks face! "Hold on quack, I'm tired of your quackery!" he stonily argues.

Tails pulls out 2 guns! "HAAIIIIII!"

Dr Quack: QUUACKKK...HOI CHOW CHEE! *does ninja moves* QUACKKKK"

the 2 of them have a fast paced GUN-KATA battle!

tails: HOII CHUUUUU!!! BLAM BLAM ... CHHEEeeee

Quakc: *blocks bullets with foot* WEEE HAIIII ROOUUKKENNN BLAM BLAM BLAM bLAM

meanwhile robotocized workers attack the stage! The real army is dead so these guys are fighting now. Sonic easily spin blasts them because they have no weapons except for a lame punch.

Nagus appears in a poof of smoke! But so does Joseph Delacroix!

"who?" asks the reader

"He's a magic fox for fights robotnik with magic. from old fanfics" says Uncle Chuck

Nagus does magic attack but DeLaCroix pulls out dual wands and magics back! the wizard duel goes on in the background.

Meanwhile BULLET BLASTING ACTION PACKED FIGHT going on with Quack and Tails! Tails does updise down spin kick ninja attack!!

Quack: QUUUACKKKKK!!! *urrg as he gets kicked in the beak* WUAAKKK WUUKK ARRGH QUCKKKK QUACC QUACKK wUAKK HUAACKK WAWAWAWAWA!!!"

Dr Quacks head got kicked into the slot of a Mountain Due machine! Tails pushes a button and Quacks head is cruched by falling cans.

Sonic: Killed by product placement. good one 2-tail.

Tails: *thumbs up*

Robotnik with boxing gloves on: PUT EM UP hedgehog I want a rematch!

Just then it's DUDLEY!!!!

Dudley: sporting day old bean. I say, you invited me here for a contest? quite good old man.

Dudley: LET'S FIGHT LIKE GENTLEMEN!

Snivley plays a stupid dope mix!!

Dudley and Robotnik are boxing! And Robotnuk sucks at boxing hes getting beat like a ragdoll!! Dudley does the 1-2 punch Robotnik a flys into the air!

SPINNING UPPERCUT!

Robotnik is tossed thru a fake window! Snivley plays glass breaking sound FX.

Sonic interrupts the fight "woah waoh woah...thanks for the help guys but really. This isn't Duke Nukem Fights Robotnik or Street figter Fights Robotnik"

Robotnik: your right. let's get back to the real story

AUTHORS NOTES: Lord of PEZ is a looser!

Vote YES on Ken Penders!

ROBOTNIK FIGHTS SONIC

by ROBOTNIKFAN

Robotnik's Best Adventure yet!

Snively says "Howdy yall. now ass yall knows Robotnik robotocizes Sonic and robotocizes him good. Because Robotniks so great, ya hear! anyhoo lets see what hes doing today...having CYBERSEX WITH PINCESS SALLY! whoooo-eeeee!!"

Sonic throws that scene in the garbage!!!

NO!

IT IS

SONIC

FIGHTS

ROBOTNIK

"AND!" adds Sonic "I beAT YOUR BUTT AND I BEAT IT GOOD! EVERY TIME!

"AND THIS TIME" says Sonic

"is" he says

"the LAST FOCKING TIME" Sonic concludes with fury

Robotnik says "Snively!!!! MUSIC PLEASE!"

Snivley on keyboard: doo dee doo dee doo doo de dee doo dee dooo dee doo deooo dee doo...

Snivley: MORTAL KOMBAT!!!

Sonic fights Robotnik and wins!

"oof" goes Robotnik

Robotnik: heh heh *pulls out remote control*

Sonic: *confused look*

Robotnik: *pushes nuclear button"

"Ha ha" said he

ROBOTNIK WHAT DID YOU DO

"Ha ha hahahaha hedgehog I just launched A MILLION NUKES and your planet is TOAST!!! HAHAHAhaHAHAHA" said Robotnik

Sonic says "I dont have time to stop all these nukes!! NO!"

Tails "wait sonic! I have time. Because i brought the"

"TIME STONES"

"Good one bro let's JAMMIT OUTTA HERE ! "

zoook

*in time portal* woooahhh!

* * *

Sometime in the nuclear wazsteland of the future mobius

Sonic&tails land with a thud

They look in old shack. Se Shadow the hedgehog and DarkTails

Shadows say "Damn. today is another day of nuclear hell. and robots to fight. I shoot robots with guns. Damn. I hate that King Acorn its all him fault!"

DarkTails: Lets just go kill bots Sonic

Sonic: ?

Showdow says "Dammit Tails I said my names Shadow now because I got mutated into this black hedgehog! Dont say my old name!"

Tails says "Shadow is YOU in the future!?"

Darktails says "oy vey"

Sonic asks "What? I didn't know you were Jewish Tails."

tails says "DUUH. remember my uncle Rabbi Prower?"

Sonic : oh right

they see sonic and tails

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" asks Shadow

"whats your problem, future me is a mondo bummer" said Sonic

"IT WAS ALL NUKED! Hey you are me in the past, take me back to kill King Acorn he did it!" said Shdow

"No" said Sonic "Learn how to be the true hero like me"

Shadow said "US..I mean WE NEED TO GIVE ME TIME STONE ARRRGG"

Shadow jumps though a time portal!

Sonic & Tails: let's go

DarkTails: good luck and stop this maniac

"no problemo"

* * *

blorkrk

"waaah"! they yelled.

It's Creams 5th birthday party. Shadow lands on the cake! And pulls out a Deagle!

Sonic and tails attack with kung fu and sonicspeed! Shdow shoots everywhere and Sonic puches kids out of the way!

"JUICEALAMMA PEANUT BUTTER SPAM AND JAM, SAM!" Sonic hollers

Tails fights Shadow but shadows kung fu is quick! and he blocks tails attacks.

Sonic "SUPER SPIN SONIC DASH!!"

Shadow gets cut in 4 peices by the attack!

Cream says "hee hee cool!"

Sonic says "uhh....happpy birthday"

tails: sorry about the mess we'll get you a way past cool cake.

Sonic said "yo tails now how to we stop Robotnik"

tails and Sonic discuss plans but after a while the cameraman gets bored and leaves

* * *

an hour later..

Sonic: I've got it Tials!

"We need to juicy jam back in time to the one moment when we can kill robotnik for good"

TTails "you mean..."

"thats right T-2. DOOMSDAY" said Sonic with attitude.

Tails says "you sure"

"way past I am sure bro" said SOnic

"Yo timestones! We're going to doomsday, got it" says Sonic

"We hear you man" said the stones

they juice back in time

* * *

20 years ago!

The DOOMSDAY Project

Robotnik says "Sorry Snively. Only room for 1 in this escape pod! Now I will escape to the void!"

Robotnik opens a void portal

"fock you fat man" growls Snivley "but i have a plan of my own!

*FWORP*

Sonic and Tails bust out of nowhere!

RObotnik blurts "HUH!!!! WHAT?!? YOU HEDGEHOG!! HOW DUD?!?!?"

Sonic says "Game over you fat fock"

Sonic: *throws Robotnik into portal* *throws Snivley into portal* *throws Nagus into portal*

Sonic: *throws nuke into portal*

WHABOOOF! time and space explode and Robotnik is killed for good.

---

Back at Knothole crowd cheers Sonic

"hooray!"

Sally kisses Sonic "your cool blue dude tee-hee"

Sonic "Mondo cool it's great to be back Sal"

Sally moaned"what kind of nonsense are you talking"

Sonic said "some stuff with a time warp Sal, long story"

sally said "want to tell me on IRC? and we can cyber"

Sonic : uhh .. sure Sal ;o)

So I guess thats

THE E..WOAH WOAH WAIT A MINUTE

yelled sonic

"does this mean I just negated all my way past cool adventures that happened after Doomsday?!?!"

"Afraid so" said Rotor (time expert) "With robotnik dead it never happened. I don't know what happened! Weird man!"

Sonic: GUUUUHHH-WAHH!!! No jammin and bot slammin, fightin robotniks tv plan, Uncle Bob, Dr. Quack and the mega gem, going to the other universe with Robo Shlobo and the Chaos monster destroys the planet and then we fight Packbell?? none of that??!"

Rotor: no

Charmy bee knocks on the door

"BUZZ BUUZZ package for you Sonic"

Sonic signs for the package

He looks at it "from ... SONIC FAN?"

Sonic opens it. It's fanfics about his greatest adventures!

"MONDO PEANUT BUTTER! CHILI DOGS WITH JAM! It's all here!"

"Yaay" said everybody

Tails says "So now what Sonic?"

Sonic picks up the phone

"YO ARCHIE COMICS, I GOT A FANFIC TO SELL YOU"

THAT'S THE END


End file.
